One Good Thing About Dances
by SyfyGeek13
Summary: Chloe just wants one night with Brian, with no complications. Seems simple, right? Apparently not. When her feels like it's falling apart, will someone be there to help? One-shot.


**Okay, here's a random one-shot for Chalek. It does have a Crian beginning, but it's a Chalek ending. I was watching ****_Life Unexpected_**** and and idea just popped in my head! Enjoy!**

Chloe sat on her bed, thinking of making a choice. If she called him maybe it will go well, she told herself. Yeah right. She knew this wasn't going to end well. She sat for several minutes until finally making her decision. She clicked his name and waited for an answer.

"Hey, Chloe." Were the only words said, but Chloe still smiled.

"Hey, Brian. I was wondering if I could ask you something?" She said cautiously, slightly making herself more comfortable on her bed.

"Always." She could hear the smile through the phone.

"Well, I have a dance coming up at my school. And it's just some stupid Winter Formal, I don't even usually go to these things. But still, if it means maybe more time with you, I may reconsider. Okay, so I'm rambling now. I'm just going to come out and ask. Do you want to come to my Winter Formal? With me? As...Friends?" She knew she would have to point out the 'friends' word here and there. She couldn't risk him trying to kiss her.

"I would love to come with you. As friends." He stated. She smiled, but then an awkward silence came over them. He cleared his throat. "So when is this dance?"

"It's actually tomorrow. Kinda sudden, I know. I wasn't even planning on going, but I thought we could go." She laughed a but and so did he.

"It's fine. I will pick you up then?"

"Yeah, sure. Definitely! How's around 8 sound?" She smiled again.

"Perfect. I will see you tomorrow. And just to be sure, suit and tie formal?" He laughed. She recalled her asking about the art gala he took her too.

"Yes, what other kind is there?" She smirked.

"Then I will see you tomorrow. I have to go and do a couple of things for my dad right now, but we'll talk tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya." She smiled, yet again.

They both hung up and she couldn't contain the huge smile on her face. She scooted further up on her and made herself comfortable. She didn't think she was getting sleep anytime soon, but she thought she could at least lie down. It wasn't until she eventually felt her eyes drift open and closed, when someone tapped her window. She didn't feel like moving, so she just hummed an answer to whoever it was. She heard the click of the window open and the click of it shutting, footsteps making there way to her bedside, and an un-mistakable heartbeat.

"You awake?" The british accent brought her out of her drifting state. She shifted onto her side, facing the blonde brit.

"Am now." She stated slightly annoyed.

"Good. I just wanted to let you know Jasmine has a date to the dance. I am most likely going. Amy and Paul...Well you know more than I do about them. Are you going?" She was getting agitated that _this_ is what he woke her up for.

"This is seriously what you woke me up for?" She asked, in a state of disbelief. He smirked an nodded. "Well, if you must know I _am_ going to the dance. This way it should be fairly easy for you to stalk me." She moved herself, now sitting up. She yawned and couldn't help but wonder if he really just sat on her roof sleepless, night after night.

"You know we don't stalk you. We _protect_ you." He told her seriously, looking her in the eyes.

"I know, I know. I've heard it all before." She yawned again. She rubbed her eyes and looked down.

"Okay, well maybe you should get some sleep. Sorry for waking you." Her head popped up, only to see him gone. She didn't think she was getting sleep anytime soon. Yet again, she was proved wrong. Her eyes drifting closed after several minutes of fighting it off, and she fell into a dream world, that she most likely wouldn't remember tomorrow.

* * *

"Paul, I told you. We're not cats, we're Mai." Chloe stated shutting her locker closed. She turned around to face her two human friends.

"So, Chloe. Are you and Kitty-hat going to the dance tonight?" Amy asked smiling as they started walking towards there next class, which they all had together.

"Actually, we are." Chloe couldn't help but smile as she looked at her best friends. "I mean, I don't want him to get hurt but I can't stay away from him." She sighed.

"Okay, I swear. If it weren't for people trying to kill you, I would so turn this into a tragic love novel." Amy said, with a straight face. Chloe just laughed as they continued there way to class. Chloe walked in and saw Jasmine sitting next to an empty seat. Chloe told Amy and Paul they would talk later and walked over to Jasmine.

"Hey!' Chloe whispered. Jasmine smiled.

"Hey, how are you?" She whispered back.

"Great! So a little cat told me that Miss Jasmine has a date to the dance." Chloe smirked to Jasmine.

"Alek?" Chloe nodded. "Well, his mane is Zane and I really like him." She told Chloe, a bit shy. **(A/N Zane isn't going to be bad for this one :P)**

"Well I hope you're happy." She smiled at Jasmine.

"I am." She smiled, looking down. "So, who's your date? I mean, I would think you have one."

"Brian." That was the only word Chloe said, but it was all she had to say. She knew Jasmine didn't approve 100% of them, but she still liked that Jasmine wasn't as rude about it as Alek was. They finished there conversation and tuned into the teacher

* * *

Chloe looked at her reflection in the mirror. What she saw was someone so happy and excited on the outside, but so happy and guilty on the inside. She knew going the dance with Brian may turn into something wanted but unwanted. She never wanted to hurt someone, especially not Brian, but she couldn't stay away. Her mom had a date with Frank tonight so it was just her tonight. She sat down and did her hair and make-up. A fancy up-do with a smokey eye. She saw her dress lying on her bed. She thought it being 7:30, about finally putting it on. After making her mind up, she slid it on. **(The link to the dress will be on my profile ^-^)** She took another glance in the mirror and fell in love with her own reflection. She felt a bit selfish and heard a knock at her window. She walked over to it.

"Can I help you?" She said to the blond haired bot sitting on her windowsill now.

"May I say, you look good tonight King." He smirked. "But I just wanted to tell you I would see you at the dance. Also, I was wondering how you were getting there exactly." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Brian is picking me up," She glanced at the clock on her night stand. "Actually he'll be here in a couple of minutes." She looked at Alek and saw him looking down, avoiding her glance.

"I will see you there then." He jumped away, without another look. Chloe was confused, but needed to get downstairs and wait for Brian. She walked around, pacing back and forth. She just wanted Brian to pull up already, but it was just now about 8:00. She finally took a seat, waiting impatiently. She finally, after what seemed like forever, he knocked. She jumped out of her seat and practically ran to the door. She opened it and saw him wearing a suit, much like the one he wore to the gala.

"You look...Amazing, Chloe." He told her with an almost shocked look.

"Is it that hard to believe that I can pull off a dress?" She laughed a bit, unsure of herself. She grabbed her small purse and phone, walking towards Brian.

"No, it's just I never thought you could be more beautiful then you already are." He said a bit shy, and she couldn't hide the blush she felt. He walked her to the car, on their way to the dance.

* * *

After arriving at the dance, Chloe walked to Amy and Paul who she finally, formally, introduced to Brian. Paul acted weird. He was always with 'Team Alek' as he like to call it. Amy acted casual. Chloe looked for Jasmine and saw her dancing, smiling with Zane. She was happy Jasmine finally found a way to be happy. She couldn't help but wonder where Alek was. After a couple of dances here and there they decided to get some punch. He walked her over, grabbing her a plastic glass. She took a few sips and placed it down, looked up only to see Brian staring down at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong. I know we're here as friends, but I _really_ really want to kiss you." He told her looking into her eyes. He leaned down, and she leaned up. Then she remembered there was no way he could live, if they kissed. She pushed him away and saw his hurt and confused face.

"I-I'm sorry, I just can't" She said, tears threatening to spill. Her hand was on his chest, and he pushed her away completely.

"Look, Chloe. I told you before I-I love you, and I know deep down, you love me too. You may just not know it yet. But everytime I get to close to you, you push further and further. I can't do it Chloe. I don't think I can love someone who won't even kiss me. I'm starting to think that you don't even like me." He started walking away, and Chloe couldn't stop him. This is what she needed, what he needed. She needed to let him go. She saw Amy staring at her and just ran. She rand to the hallway and sat on the nearest bench. She knew her make-up was ruined, but didn't care. She loved Brian, but couldn't be with him. She cried even more, until she heard footsteps behind her. She looked up to see Jasmine and see her sit next to her. Jasmine just held her.

After what felt like forever, Chloe pulled back. "Thank you, Jasmine." She told the dark haired Mai.

"You shouldn't thank me. I'm your friend, it's what I'm supposed to do." She smiled at Chloe. "Now let's get your make-up fixed." She pulled Chloe to the bathroom.

* * *

After Jasmine helped Chloe look as good as new, they made their way back. Jasmine saw Zane and help up her finger, telling him she'd be there in a minute.

"Oh my gosh, Jasmine! I seriously interrupted your date with Zane, didn't I?" Chloe looked so worried.

"No, Chloe." Jasmine laughed. "You're fine. I wanted to be there for you, and Zane understood. Now go be with Amy and Paul." She pushed Chloe towards her friends. Chloe smiled and started walking. She was just about to get Amy's attention, when she saw Alek. It wasn't just that insane moment when she randomly stops and stares, it was him looking right at her. He had a smile on his face, an actual smile. No smirk. Chloe made her way to Alek, instead.

"Haven't seen you around all night. Where have you been?" She asked the Mai, who she thought was watching her.

"Watching from afar." He smiled down at her. "But I must say, watching you get hurt was not something I enjoyed." He told her, looking sadly into her eyes.

"Trust me, I didn't enjoy it much either. It's been a good night besides that though. What about you?" She asked. Suddenly, they were slow dancing along with everyone else.

"Like I said, I was watching you. This is actually my first dance tonight." He sighed.

"Wow, Alek Petrov hasn't had one dance tonight. Surprising." She laughed and unintentionally sunk her head onto his chest. She felt him wrap his arm around her tighter.

"You know Chloe, I meant what I said earlier. I didn't enjoy you getting hurt. If I had any say on your life-Or lives-You would never be hurt. Physically, or emotionally." He whispered into her hair. She knew it was wrong to find this so sweet, after just losing the one she loved. Or that's what she though. She thought she loved Brian. Maybe she never did, she knew she couldn't be with him. At that moment she didn't want to think about Brian. She was in Alek's arms and she felt so comfortable and safe. She lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Maybe you can have a say in my life." She whispered bringing her lips to his. They stayed dancing, and kissing. Everything was perfect in this moment and Chloe wouldn't have it any other way. Maybe there was one good thing about dances.

**Ta dah! Hope you like it, I know I enjoyed writing it! It's officially 5:45 A.M. and I've been up all night so I apologize for the bad grammer, if any. That's all for now folks! Please review and tell me how I did ^_^**

**P.S. If you haven't already watched it, check out a show called****_ Life Unexpected_****! It's really great! My love to all of you!**

**~Maria xoxo**


End file.
